Teen Titans -- The Dragoness
by Mocha-made
Summary: The Titans are facing utter defeat by Slade when suddenly an old hero returns. But is he- or she- who they think he is? They have no leads on Slade's future plans. And old foe may be of assistance... contains robstar, cyborgXbumblebee, BBTerra and ships with other, non canon characters


It was a dark, warm night at titans tower. All the titans had settled down to watch a movie- Beast Boy's pick. He had chosen a ninja fighting movie and the rest grudgingly agreed. As they all sat down to watch the movie, Starfire with popcorn and cotton candy in hand, the city alarm sounded.  
Robin shot up, alarmed. "Trouble!"  
Beast boy sighed. "Does this mean no movie night?" He whined.  
Starfire was looking intently at a piece of cotton candy, and Cyborg was looking outside.  
"Interesting how out alarm didn't ring." Raven said.  
Robin nodded in agreement. "Interesting." he turned to raven. "Do you think it might be another Slade attack?"  
Raven shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. Probably best to get a move on and see what's wrong"  
"And figure out what happened to our alarm." Cyborg piped in.  
Robin sighed, looking over all the titans. At least Cyborg and Raven were paying attention. Starfire was eating cotton candy and Beast Boy was making an attempt to watch as much of the movie as possible.  
"Alright. Titans, go!" He rushed out of the door, and he heard four sets of footsteps behind him. He sighed in relief. At least they still listened to him.  
When they reached the city, the alarms had turned off. Many cars were upturned and one had a fire in it. Raven looked it over slightly, making sure nobody was trapped inside.  
"Anyone have anything? A lead?" Robin asked the team.  
Cyborg looked down at his arm. "I got a really faint heartbeat."  
Beast Boy, now a dog, sniffed around. Suddenly he looked up and barked loudly.  
"Looks like snoopy over here's got something, too." Raven said.  
Beast Boy transformed back into his human state, now looking serious. "I got someone who smells a lot like Robin." He said, slightly confused.  
Robin looked up at Beast Boy from his communicator. "Do you know where it's coming from?" It was more of a demand, rather than a question.  
Beast Boy sniffed the air, and pointed in the direction of an old church. "In there." He looked back at all of his friends.  
Robin looked up at the church, wondering what lurked inside that had taken on his scent. "Titans, go!"  
When the five arrived at the tower, Raven unlocked the doors. When they swung out wide, there was seemingly nothing inside.  
"Nothing." Cyborg said. "Well, this was kind of pointless."  
Robin was confused. "No. There has to be something wrong. Titans, fan out."  
Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven agreed, but Beast Boy held his ground. He was angry at Robin. He acted as if this mission has some personal worth to him. It was just somebody that smelled like him. So what?  
"Beast Boy, I said fan out." Robin said.  
Beast boy stared at him, his lower jaw slightly jutted out. He didn't know exactly where to look in the whites of his concealing mask. He tried, at least, for a few moments before narrowing his eyes even more and turning into a bird. He was sick of Robin's crap.  
"Ah, maybe I should get the popcorn. The fight seems to have just started." The deep voice reverberated through the church, and the chandelier in the high ceiling shook slightly.  
Robin looked up, and on one of the stained glass windowsills sat the most well-known villain with all the Titans.  
"Slade." Robin produced his staff, readying for battle.  
"What do you want, Robin? I told you I would return, and I did. Do you like the little nightmares I've been giving you?"  
Robin looked even more angry now. He had been having recurring nightmares about Slade killing his friends, and… Starfire. He never wanted that to happen.  
He clenched his fists. "Less talk, more fight, Slade."  
Slade laughed, and lifted up his hands, which now had fire in them. "Look what I can still do." He jumped down with surprising strength and landed while kicking Robin. Robin slid several feet into a wall.  
"Robin!" Starfire yelled, and flew at Slade. Slade raised his hand and Starfire was struck down with fire.  
"Yo, Slade!"  
Slade turned his head toward a very angry Cyborg, his sonic cannon pointed at him. "Lights out."  
Slade merely laughed, and as Cyborg shot his cannon, Slade shot a ball of fire. The heat from it stopped the beam and it came flying straight for Cyborg. He landed in a heap, unconscious.  
Raven was behind Slade. She lifted up a large church organ pipe, yelling, "Azarath… Metrion Zintho-Ahh!" Raven screamed as the pipe suddenly melted and trapped her on the ground.  
Beast Boy had hidden away. He was in the form of a mouse, hiding behind a pew, trying to figure out a way to attack Slade. He transformed into a tiger, crouching down, but he suddenly felt a large boot at his throat.  
"There you are." Slade growled. Beast Boy shifted back to his human state, struggling to break free.  
Robin was shaking. He made an attempt to get up, but he slumped down to the floor. One of his legs seemed to be dysfunctional. "Looks like the Titans have lost." He raised his arm weakly, communicator in hand, to try to call help from Titans East. He was just dialing the number when suddenly the roof crashed in on itself. Robin put the communicator down, alarmed. "What in the-"  
A dark silhouette rose from the rubble of the crushed roof. Even Slade, who still had his foot on Beast Boy's neck, seemed surprised.  
"Who is it this time?" He muttered under his breath.  
Robin stood up in the silence, sizing up this old foe.  
"X."


End file.
